


One, where the pale sea foamed at the yellow sand

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands at the edge of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, where the pale sea foamed at the yellow sand

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line in the Conrad Aiken poem called [The House of Dust](http://famouspoetsandpoems.com/poets/conrad_aiken/poems/383.html).

"You really mean that?" Rose stood at the edge of the pale pink sea, her bare feet at the edges of the surf, her eyes sparkling brightly in the soft yellow sunlight. "We'd completely float in this?" The white sundress she was wearing was reflected back into the edge of the water she stood at. Her skin was the exact shade of the water to make her disappear.

The Doctor turned to look directly at Rose, rather than her half-missing reflection in the water. "Well, if this is anything like the other universe -- which I assume it is, as the water is still pink and..." The Doctor turned back and stuck his finger in the water momentarily. He pulled it out and into his mouth nodding right straight away, turning back to her as he did.

"It's like the Dead Sea on Earth. Super high salt content. Except here, things actually live in this ocean. Their bodies are adapted to absorb the salt -- like it was food -- so we're completely safe here. In addition to this, the animals are all--"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted, placing a hand on his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me."

It was a fantastic first trip.


End file.
